Don't Give Me That Face, Kise!
by Lutung
Summary: Pairing : AOMINE X KISE Content : 85% H and 15% Plot Pile of ONESHOT series story of Aomine who hate face that Kise make. CHAPTER 1 - THE BLUE WHO MADE LOVE TO YELLOW And yeah... it's Trashy, Smutty, R18 , BL/YAOI FF have fun :P


" ** _Aaahhh… aagghhhh… huuunnn…. Yyesss… there.. th-there…_** " my soar voice, that bounced back from the shower glass-wall, and the cause was from the tan skin man who wreaked his lust over me like a wild beast. The way he do it looks like a phanter in their mating season, dried out his animal desire to me like I'am the last _female_ in their generation. And just when i slowly opened my eyes, I can see the shower glass-wall was filled with my own breath, looks like trying to covered our abnormal _things_. Especially me, a man who break his fate to let those dark blue hair man to wreck and sunk me to the ocean of lust, which I don't know where its come from but it makes me wanting it again and again…

Every pound he make, my body respond to it, shivering from all over my body. All of it, he, the man who his chest keep pushing my chest to the glass-wall, with his animal lust pounding onto me, making me his own exclusive _female_ where he could lusted out his animal desire.

He make it looks like I'm free from his claws with my both hands hanging onto the glass wall, but I still can't free from it, his both hands from behind of my knees holding up my two leg separately, he screw my straddle body from behind...

.

.

.

* * *

 **Don't give me that face, Kise.**

 **Chapter 1 : The Blue who made love to Yellow**

 **Pair : Aomine Daiki X Kise Ryouta**

 **Author : Lutung**

* * *

 _Note :_

 _This FF created to give fan continuation of Kuroko No Basketball Anime episode 22-25. The scene, when Kise can't stand up after using all of his energy and risk his own body (Kise leg strained) but still losing a game to Aomine. Happy Reading~_

* * *

 ** _And now…_**

.

.

.

"Not yet…" he said, groaning while taking me and himself out from the showertub, reflected my hand grab onto his both tense muscle that hold control of my two leg.

"Whe-Wheree…?" I moaned with almost _trance_ trying to keep my head upside breathing in the ocean of lust that he created to me.

"Here…" it turned out that he bring me there, standing right in front of wall mirror. He make my eyes looking at the reflection of a tan skin man standing while straddling the blonde hair man body up from behind of his white knees, and that shameless man is me. Refused, with my both hands covered my steamed red face.

But, without hesitation, he making my face more red, humiliate me with whispering into my weak spot ears, saying a dirty things to me, "Oh, look who's that white blondy handsome guy, honey. Look how eager his body want my dick." He said while he push front his body and showing his virility to makes my eyes can clearly see it. "Here… look…" he grin while pounding his dick onto my body, rapidly. My mouth opened, startled from tan skin man dick that pound—no he pumping up to me, he's trying to make me cum for the third with just his dick.

"Ahh! ahh,ah! aahhh,, nyyaahh.. Ao..mine—cchi!" my rhythm voice, showing how rough he screw my whole body up.

"Kise… don't struggle with your strained leg," murmuring to my ear with his strap muscle holding up my both leg open that shivering like crazy.

.

.

 _Yeah… I can feel it.. just a bit more.. yes.. a bit more, I'm gonna cum for the third…._

.

.

.

 **RING…! RING…! RING…!** * _phone ringing*_

.

.

"Oh.. no.. my phone ringing, Kise… let me pull it out first, okay?" he asked, it makes me realize that his phone keep ringing for a while.

"Nyaahh… noo.. don't pull out.. please.. I'am almost…" like a cat being washed by his owner my body clutch to his arms moaning to not let go of the pleasure that tan skin man pumping up to my whole body.

"C'mon, let me pull it out a bit… I'll give you more pleasure than this.. trust me, Kise…" he said it while grin into my ear.

" _Noo! Noo..!_ " desperately groan and grip his both muscle in order to not letting his half body off my body, "Ahh…Ahhh…" slowly but sure, I can feel the emptiness from my body. Reflected, I move my own hips, holding his _thing_ to keep it inside my body.

"Uggghhh… you, really-really wanna cum, huh?" while grinning to my ear again he whisper, "come here baby, lemme make you cum in the right place." Tighten his hold onto my body, he walk to the side where it was only 3 step you can sit on the red chair, the red chair where he put his used black basketball jersey, _Touo Gakuen_.

"Oh noo.. not there.. its gonna dirt-dirtyy… noo.. noo..!" I groan, saying that I don't wanna dirty his jersey, but I'am also can't hold these pleasure sensation that he give to me any longer…

"Nah, I cant even move my leg again, im gonna cum soon too Kise..." rapidly, he pump my body up and with animal sex position. That's perfect position for let him easily to reach and rubbing my prostate gland, while playing the sex tempo…

"Kise, kis-see.. ahh.. don't give me that face, again…!" Aomine groaned, feeling that he almost reach his climax. While his teeth sink onto Kise white neck that half of it was covered with his blonde hair, Kise can only respond with, "No.. noo… your basket jersey.. ahhh.. ahhh…—," Kise mouth was opened, letting out some saliva on the edge of his lips "I cum… ah! I cum… aomin—cchii..!" with his lips he locked up my lips right when I cum, tiptoeing and also felt how my ass getting up to let Aomine have his way, to let him cum inside me….

 _But…._

"Kise…? Don't grip it too much, I can't move—," Aomine can see it that his love one going to cum again just when he need a few minute to get his own climax, without wasting his time he hold up Kise hips up and…

"Ah, ah, ah…! Aominechiii...! I… I am gonna… AKKHHH…!"

Yup, and for the fourth time, Kise with his both hand holding onto the armchair, he ruined Aomine jersey with his own semen that looks contrast with Aomine black jersey.

.

.

.

Soon, after their mating done, Aomine carry his _female_ up who covered with his and aomine sweat and lust out from the bathroom. Slowly, he put him sit to his bed.

"I'll get some pokari for you—," he said after done wearing his black brief, but kise intercept him.

"Aominecchi, are you still angry with me?" still catching his breath he asked while pull the yellow blanket covering his below part body.

"Haah…?" just like that, he answered it while open his mini fridge.

"When playing basketball with you, I would never… looking down or pity you." Again, Kise using a cliffhanger tone while saying that.

 **BAAMMM!**

Aomine slammed the fridge door before walked back into his room, where Kise still quietly sit in his bed without a single threads cover his body. he gulped down half pokari that should be given to Kise, "Just now, the call's from Satsuki." Aomine take a glance at Kise from the reflection of his Miror dresser, he only can see Kise white back. "Haaah… all of you, Satsuki, Kuroko, and you too exaggerating this things." Aomine start rest his back to Kise back and giggle continue what he say, "I already know that you also doesn't like your team play strategy, it just that… I'am angry because of your expression that time. As if trying to mock me with 'The level of this game started to feel difficult for you, isn't it?'"

 _-"And also your move in the next game started drop one level, as if trying to make the game easier for me to play. I'm sure that you only using your strained leg to let me win, right?"-_ said Aomine inside his own chest.

"I'm sorry. I won't ever do that again-ssu, Aominecchi…" Kise apologise sounds so quietly.

"Hei, brat. You apologize for what, huh?" turn his body to the side, messed up Kise blonde wet hair that still feel soft between his fingers, "beside, rather than regretting with stupid apologize. Why don't you prove what you just say in the next tournament. Winter cup?" Say aomine ending it with a soft tone in his last word, "Hmm…?" humming softly near Kise ears.

Unexpectedly, kise who facing back Aomine, stood up from the bed with his loud voice answering Aomine, "HAHA! OF COURSE-SSU!" I WOULD NEVER APOLOGIZE TO YOU! BUT, DON'T YOU DARE TO LOSE BEFORE YOU FACE ME IN THE SEMI FINAL WINTER CUP LATER!" laugh so hard, Kise begin smile again to Aomine, but the Aomine himself that been mocked by his lover just strating to laughed too while slowly embracing Kise naked body to his chest, it just that…

Kise laugh stopped when Aomine slowly slip his tounge between those soft white lips while whispering, "Thanks, Ryouta…" while covering Kise white body with his yellow blanket.

The blonde hair man who just laugh stop from aomine start resting his chin to his lover shoulder, the man that he idolize and the man that make him want so bad to play basketball… and the man who right now trying to keep confess his love to him that won't be easily expressed with word only…..

* * *

Oo======ooo======oO

Don't give me that face, Kise

 **Chapter 1 : The Blue who made love to Yellow**

Author : Lutung

 **-END-**

Oo======ooo======oO

* * *

Author Note :

\- Thank you for reading, reader and silent reader :D  
\- This is my English version of "Jangan Beri Aku Tatapan Seperti itu, Kise." (Indonesia Languange) the chapter itself already have 4 chapter. *smirk*

\- This is also my first English FF R18 kurobas, I hope I didn't make your eyebrow going up after found lot of my bad grammar and vocab. X'DDD (please forgive my lack skill of grammar)

\- Hope to see you again in the next chapter! ( ^_^)/

* * *

Oo======ooo======oO

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Chapter 2 : Second Honeymoon**

Oo======ooo======oO


End file.
